


SeXiumin

by KomaedaClear



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal, Hyung Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Smut, hardcore bottom reader, i tried im sorry, maknae kink(is this even a kink idek), male reader - Freeform, reader is maknae of exo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 01:51:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8778349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KomaedaClear/pseuds/KomaedaClear
Summary: You're the maknae of EXO, and oh boy, Xiumin is one hot guy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> love my title? and my summary? i didnt even try im sorry
> 
> a request from tumblr

Being the maknae of the group had its perks: you got the most affection, a lot of the fans loved you, and you were undoubtedly the best at aegyo. However, there were some downsides as well: no one took you seriously. You were treated like the baby of the group, and were constantly teased. So when you really didn’t want to deal with all the teasing, you found yourself seeking out Xiumin. For some reason, he didn’t tease you like the others. Not that you hate being teased like that, but sometimes you needed a break.

 

This was one of those days.

 

You were both on his bed, casually reading things on your phones. You hummed happily as you checked your instagram, relishing in all the messages you got whenever you posted a photo of yourself. You totally did not have an ego.

 

Xiumin looked over as you smiled, eyebrow raised. “Whatcha looking at there?”

 

“Oh, nothing,” you teasingly replied, ignoring how your heart quickened when he spoke. You’ve been ignoring your crush on him ever since debut, and you still couldn’t help the way he made you feel.

 

He leaned over, breath brushing against your cheek as he looked at your phone. “‘You’re the cutest maknae in all of kpop!’? Well, they aren’t lying.”

 

You blushed a tiny bit, exiting the app. “Come on, i’m not _that_ cute,” you argued, hiding your blush with your hand.

 

“Don’t try to deny it, ____.” He was still leaning close to you, and he grabbed your wrists, pulling your hands away from your face. “You’re even cuter when you blush,” he hummed.

 

Sometimes, he would purposefully make you blush. It wasn’t odd for him to do so, but nothing ever came from it. Still, you’ve never really _tried_ to make anything of it. You always sat there and denied his compliments.

 

“Y-you’re even cuter than me,” you mumbled out. You diverted your gaze from him, staring at a spot on the wall.

 

“Oh?” His voice was right by your ear. This sent shivers down your spine, holy _shit_. “How can I be, when you’re practically an angel?”

 

If you weren’t blushing before, you definitely were now. You let your head fall forward, hiding your burning cheeks from his gaze. One of his hands left your wrist to cup your chin, lifting your head so your eyes could meet. His smile was gentle, but his eyes were fiery.

 

There was a whole minute of this staring contest, as he seemed to decide what to do. Then he came forward and your lips brushed together. Your heart skipped a beat as Xiumin pressed forward, hands moving to cup your cheeks. His lips were soft and felt so good against yours. He grabbed your bottom lip with his teeth and you gasped, allowing his tongue to slip into your mouth. Your hands gripped his shirt tight. Xiumin moaned into your mouth and a hand roamed down to your hips, pulling you towards him while also laying you on your back. His fingers played with the waistband of your sweatpants while he moved his lips to kiss along your jawline, up to your ear. You let out a moan, but Xiumin quickly muffled it with his hand, sitting up above you.

 

“Shh, we don’t want anyone to hear us, do we?” he asked. His hand was warm over your mouth. You shook your head, and he smiled, removing his hand slowly, and moved down your body to mouth at your crotch. You held in your moan, eyes wide as you met his gaze as he pulled your pants and boxers off, your erection popping free.

 

“F-fuck,” you breathe out. Xiumin swept his tongue out to give a kitten lick to your head, and your hand immediately went to grip his hair, pulling hard at his scalp. He barely even started and you were already fucked(hypothetically).

 

“You’re so eager for me, aren’t you?” he practically purred over your dick. Your face flushed up, and you looked away, embarrassed to be in this position. Xiumin’s eyes were half-lidded, staring up at you full of lust, and it only make your dick throb harder. “Look at me, baby. I want you to watch me suck you off.”

 

Your heart beat hard in your chest as you turned to look back at him. As soon as you did, he smiled, and put his mouth on the tip of your dick. Your breath catches in your throat and you grip his head harder. His mouth is warm and wet, and you can feel his tongue swirl around the tip right before he begins to drop down. Your hips buck into his mouth, but his hands hold you down and holy _fuck_ his mouth feels so hot on your dick. He moves his head up and down a few times, running his tongue along your length and his fingers dig into your hips, leaving marks for tomorrow probably.

 

“Holy fucking shit, Xiumin,” you groan out, voice already giving out. He hums, vibrations enveloping your dick and the pit of your stomach goes warm and tightens. Almost too soon, he lifts his head away, licking his swollen lips as he stares down at your body. He pulled off the remainder of your clothes(his, too), and he stroked your bare chest soothingly.

 

“You look so fucking hot,” he whispered, leaning over you to nip at the skin along your collarbone. Both of your dicks brushed together, and you gasped at the sensation, arms wrapping around his neck. He pulled back and smiled down at you. “Why don’t we try something fun?” You nodded, and he smiled even wider, leaning over the bed to get into the drawer and pulling a blindfold and handcuffs out. Your breath caught in your throat. “Don’t worry, I won’t hurt,” he assured, but you weren’t worried about that. You knew he’d take good care of you.

 

He lifted your arms above your head, locking the handcuffs in place, attaching you to the headboard. He then tied the black cloth around your head, obscuring your sight.

 

“So handsome,” he cooed as he ran his fingers along your collarbone, down your chest, and towards your right nipple. You squirmed underneath him as he pinched it. “So eager, my little eager maknae.” You moaned at that ‘nickname’. “You like that, huh? You like being called my maknae? My slutty little maknae?” His breath ghosted over your jaw, body heat radiating off of him.

 

“Yes,” you moaned. “Please hyung, please.”

 

His teeth sank into your shoulder gently. “You want your hyung to fuck you, maknae?”

 

You bucked your hips into his in answer, to which he sat up and held down your hips. You could hear the lustful frown in his voice.

 

“Use your words, baby.”

 

“Please hyung. I want you to fuck me. Fuck me like the slutty maknae I am. Hyung, please!”

 

His weight shifted as he leaned over you, lips brushing against yours. “Don’t worry baby, hyung will take good care of you.” He pressed a kiss into you, to which you responded by moaning into it. He bit down into your bottom lip, grinding his dick into your thigh, and ran his tongue along your lip. You felt his hands move to stroke along your wrists, so gentle and soft. He leaned away, opening the drawer again, and you heard a condom wrapper, then the cap of what was probably lube. You let out a low moan when you heard these sounds. He lifted your legs and kneaded your ass before poking a finger into your tight hole, slick with lube. The sudden penetration cause you to clench your fists and let out a panted breath.

 

“Relax, maknae,” he assured, kissing you sweetly. “Hyung will make you feel good.”

 

You smiled into the kiss, then almost immediately after he hooked his finger deeper into you. You cried out at the movement, eyes clenching shut. You feel him go past the first knuckle, then the second, and within minutes he’s scissoring into you with a second finger, humming sweetly.

 

“You’re so tight around my fingers,” he purrs into your ear. He nips at your earlobe, then drags his tongue down your jaw, making you shiver. “I wonder how you’ll feel around my big cock?”

 

Your breath catches in your throat, and before you know it, he’s prodding your prostate with his fingers and oh _fuck_ your back arches in pleasure. You feel him grin against your skin at this.

 

“Come on, baby maknae, beg for hyung’s cock.” He slowly pushes a third finger in, then brings all of them out before pushing them in, further, further, back against your prostate.

 

“P-please,” you beg, voice cracking. “Please fuck me hyung, f-fuck me with y-your cock.” He chuckles lightly, and pulls out completely. You hear him take the lube and rub it in his hands, then on his dick, and then you feel the tip push against your hole. You moan out, straining against the handcuffs. “F-fuck, hyung,” you whine.

 

He pushes in slowly, smoothly because of the lube. “Oh baby. My little baby maknae is so tight, isn’t he?” he coos into your ear.

 

You nod your nod, unable to form words because his mouth is attaching to your nipple against and sucking and his dick pushes farther into you. You buck your hips towards him, making him go deeper, and you moan loudly.

 

He snaps his hips forward, and he’s against your prostate again. You let out a cry before he covers your mouth with a _shhhh baby_. Then you hear it. People talking outside of the room. Kai and Kyungsoo, it sounds like.

 

“Let’s keep it down baby, don’t want anyone to see you like this, all spread out for me like a slut,” he whispers, voice hardening with lust. You nod and he lifts his hand away slowly. Then he’s thrusting into you, muffling his own cries into the crook of your neck. You bite your lip hard as each thrust sends you closer to the edge. Your mind briefly thinks about someone walking in on you two like this, and you shiver in excitement. Your hands itch to touch your own dick.

 

“P-please hyung, please touch me,” you beg quietly. He lets out a grunt of affirmation, and a hand is clutching your dick, fervently stroking it in time with his thrusts. You were already nearing your high, and you had to fight to keep your cries from letting out.

 

“F-fuck,” comes Xiumin’s voice, and you feel him spill into you with a few final, messy thrusts, and the hand on your cock quickens before you’re spilling onto your stomach. This time, you couldn’t help but let out a cry, ending in a low moan, and Xiumin pulls out.

 

He unwraps the cloth from your head, and you blink up at him. There’ a flush along his cheeks, and his eyes are sparkling with something. He uncuffs your hands, and you rub your wrists as you sit up. You wince at the pain in your backside. Xiumin notices and lays you back down. He grabs some tissue and cleans you up, both your stomach and ass, before cleaning up his own dick. Then, he lays down beside you, pulling the thick blanket up over you both, pressing a kiss to your forehead softly.

 

“Let’s take a nap, baby,” he whispers softly.

 

You nod and close your eyes, letting yourself drift, feeling his strong arms curl around you and hold you close.


End file.
